


Keeping Secrets

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Het, Implied Femmeslash, Implied Intimacy, Mechpreg, Mild Language, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship had been a surprise for the team. But the results of it needed to be kept secret from their Prime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my lj writing comm on July 30th, 2011 and beta'd by okami_myrrhibis. Written for the prompt, "Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead - keeping secrets from the Prime".

Scrap.

It was getting harder to find excuses to keep the Prime off her case and keep their medic occupied with the other things that needed his attention. Occupied with repairing damages received from the Decepticons.

Occupied with his own lover, their Prime.

She would have to keep an optic on both of them, just to keep her secret protected from them for a few cycles longer. She would even keep her own charge in the dark on the matter itself.

Jack wouldn't understand.

None of them would.

A slightly amused smirk began to take shape on her face as her thoughts dwelled a bit on the children they protected. Miko certainly wouldn't understand, the little femme would certainly make sure that her secret was known to the world, short of the 'Cons finding out.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead. She loved them both with the entirety of her spark and she knew that both of them loved her as well. The new bond made sure of that much. But could she trust them to keep this secret from their Prime even though she had sworn them to secrecy?

Slipping silently away from the Command Center as quickly as she could without gaining attention, she entered her quarters and sat down on her berth. Sighing she unlocked her chest plating and placed her hands against the warm plating of her spark chamber as she offlined her optical sensors.

If she focused hard enough, she could sense the newer spark that beat alongside hers. A bit slower than her much stronger spark, but it was still there and seemed to be getting stronger with every cycle. And as with every cycle that passed, she would consider its future.

What would Cliffjumper say if he knew - if he were still functioning. What would Femme Commander Elita One have said if she were with them?

"Arcee?"

Scrap.


End file.
